dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Satyros race
are a male-gender species. Overview They are a race of males. Satyrs are part of the . There are Satyrs that lives in the grasslands of Kisonia Prairie and the Hyudan Highlands. There are Satyrs living in the Bandol Plain. Culture Satyrs is said to be cheerful and a species that loves to sing and dance. And the species all love beautiful girls and beautiful young boys. One need to be careful because if you happily invite a woman, they will attack using magic. In other parts of the world, Satyrs don't get along well with species such as Minotaur and Centaur. Only in Gypshir, these three species would walk side by side. Physical Attributes Satyrs has the upper body of a human and lower body of a goat. The Satyrs has white and brown fur. They use powerful magic and spells that are not as powerful as Minotaurs. Variations Dark Satyr is a variety species of Satyr. They are also the kin group of Rugas. The black Satyros race that lives in Nargol is quite scary. Their appearance looks closer to a goat than Satyr, they have black fur, and some have wings when they become a greater class species. Dark Satyr has stronger brute strength and magical powers than Satyr of white and brown fur. They are the strongest next in line to the Daemon race, which are a greater class of the Demonic race. Therefore they are sometimes called デイモン| Deimon}} with the Kale race of the same strength. They serve the Demon King and sometimes come to the human world to seduce human women and fulfil their wishes. It is like . And it is said that a woman loved by Black Satyr gets afflatus and becomes a witch. Goatmen are the same as Satyrs. They live in the Land of Gypshir. There are Goatmen living in Khnum Kingdom. History Medjed saves a Goatman traveller. In Aarnak, Goatmen played music happily with their stringed instruments and flutes. Chiyuki saw Satyr, Minotaur and Centaur getting along in Gyptis Kingdom. Etymology | |Sateyurosu||silenos}} is a male with ears and a tail resembling those of a horse, as well as a permanent, exaggerated erection. Early artistic representations sometimes include horse-like legs, but, by the sixth century BC, they were more often represented with human legs. Comically hideous, they have mane-like hair, bestial faces, and snub noses and are always shown naked. Satyrs were characterised by their ribaldry and were known as lovers of wine, music, dancing, and women. They were companions of the god and were believed to inhabit remote locales, such as woodlands, mountains, and pastures. They often attempted to seduce or rape and mortal women alike, usually with little success. They are sometimes shown masturbating or engaging in bestiality. Development The author examined the s in various ways and it was connected to . In fact the image of devils seem to come from the Satyr.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Feast at Sea References Category:Species Category:Male race